


Splash Free!

by silverNebulae



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Multi, hinted gou x mikoshiba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great god Haruka of water, falls victim to a grudge by fellow god Rin which leaves him without something very precious. Determined to find it again, he goes on a journey that earns him some very valuable companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash Free!

There was a god of legend who went by the name, Haruka. He was the creator of seas, father of rivers and craftsman of ponds. There was no being who understood water better than him. Although there were those who thought otherwise of course. Rin, god of battle, saw how highly the mortals thought of his skill. 

"What beauty" They would coo, and send their prayers to him everyday for blessing them with water that keeps them alive.

Although even he couldn't deny Haruka made water a great spectacle, it still annoyed him somewhat. How could they judge so quickly when no one else has had the chance to try?

"If I had the power over water, I bet I could do a great job" Rin boasted, "Maybe even surpass you Haruka".

"You would do the best you can do, Rin. I'm sure of it" Haruka answered.

Rin, mistaking Haruka's words for 'you could only do what you're capable of' rather than 'you would give it your all' held a grudge against him and in a fit of anger, plotted to get the water. On the night of a crescent moon, when the winds were high, Rin tricked two of his servants, Miko and Nito, into carrying out the robbery. He told Mikoshiba, who was interested in his sister, Gou the goddess of beauty, that he'd ask if she'd have Miko work for her in exchange for his services now. Miko, like Nitori who was promised training by Rin himself, didn't feel 100% about the job. Rin assured them things were fine and there was nothing shady if they were worried. The two waited until the gods were asleep and snuck into Haruka's large house. They crept to his bed and picked a single dark hair from his head, Miko holding it very tightly. They hurried silently to his Earth room and placed the hair on the handle. The door came open with a small click and allowed them access.

"We must be quick now, Nito. Soon Haruka will sense the door is open and our presence will follow" Miko warned as they both entered.

Inside the large room, many shelves were along the walls. Right in the centre, a deep, circular, golden bowl glowed in the darkness. It illuminated the room enough that Miko and Nito could see where they were going. Miko realised it was what Haruka used to watch Earth and provide it with his aqua talents. He walked up to the edge and peered in, but only saw his reflection brightly-lit. Of course, he gathered Haruka was the only one who could use it. Nito turned around in circles, looking for where Haruka would store one of his prized possessions. Nothing stood out, until he spotted a small crack in the shelf to his left. He carefully raised his hand and made his way over. His fingers gingerly touched the damage and the shelf felt somewhat colder suddenly. The wall parted a little, making both Nito and Miko jump.

"Nitori! We're supposed to be quiet! What did you do?!" Miko hissed, before spotting what was inside the gap.

"I...found it" Nito murmured, staring too.

Before them, sat a blue and gold-waterdrop patterned vase, glowing just like the bowl in the middle of the room. It was Haruka's special _god-water_ , and the main key to his powers. Haruka blessed the mortals with it through a single water-fall. Once the humans discovered it and it's wonderful qualities like healing and strength, they named it 'The Crystal Water' and the waterfall 'Crystal Waterfall'. Not everyone could reach this sacred waterfall, so some would often contain it and sell it on to them. 

"You're carrying it" Miko whispered to Nito, who's mouth opened wide.

"Why me?" Nito gasped.

"Because you're lighter on your feet. I'll probably drop it" Miko answered, taking the vase and handing it to Nito.

He carried on out and Nito followed close behind. They carefully went all the way out and met Rin outside before Haruka awoke. 

"Well done boys, you did a great job" Rin grinned. 

He took the vase and smirked down at it. With a tender hand, he lifted the lid and peered at the shining water inside. 

"Haruka's really going to be happy with what you have planned?" Nito asked with a half-smile, worry glittering in his eyes.

"Worry not, little Nito. He will have quite the surprise" Rin smirked, "Now go and get some well-deserved rest". 

Nito and Miko stared for a moment, but knew better than to question him. They teleported away from the scene, leaving Rin alone with Haruka's vase.

"Well...to you, Haruka" Rin toasted the vase up to Haruka's window, and slowly drank some of the water inside.


End file.
